


TMI

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-31
Updated: 2003-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a penfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TMI

"Harry, what're you doing?" Hermione's voice came from behind him, and Harry hurriedly turned the parchment over before he could read any more. For a moment he wondered if he was smudging the ink, but there were other things he had to deal with first.

"Uh. Nothing, really," he said.

"Nothing." She raised a sceptical eyebrow. She'd been doing that a lot, recently.

"Okay. Well, actually I'm writing a letter to my pen-friend. Her name's Nita, and she's learning magic in America. It's really interesting..."

As Harry continued to speak, Hermione sighed quietly and wondered why on earth she'd asked.


End file.
